I Met Him At Publix!
by Bunnybabi
Summary: Selena Perez is working late at the Publix register when a cute, British boy comes up with so much food, the cart is almost overflowing. She gets a surpise when she learns that its Daniel Radcliffe. British boys are weird...Will be updating soon, check pr
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY ALL! Lol, I just had to put this on here. Im srry that its not wat u expected, a new passage of the witch or of healing the rude, but I have been writing this for the past like 2 weeks and I just wanted to put it on here before I_**

_**A: lost it**_

_**Or **_

_**B: got it missed up ;**_

**_This is I think… my fifth story! yay! Lol_**

**_Okay and before u judge me when u read:_**

_**A: okay I could only think of one actor when I thought of this story. Lol I had just seen one of the movies and I was like "he would b perfect for this role!"**_

_**B: The girl's name IS Selena, because I absolutely LOVE that name. But, it is NOT Selena from the Witch. I repeat, It is NOT Selena from the Witch. If a get s review asking if its her, imma bitch at u lol (JK!)**_

_**C: I DO NOT KNOW THE ACTOR PERSONALLY! If u have seen any of his interviews and think I portrayed him well, then thank u, I am delighted and flattered. **_

**_D: I DO know someone named Anna, My bodyguard! LOL and Emily is like my best friend in Miami. I don't know anyone named Marcus.i do noe someone named Michelle but thats not her._**

**_E: She does work at Publix_**

_**I am writing this because I can. :-P**_

**I MET HIM AT PUBLIX**

"It's hot as balls outside." I said as I passed my friend Anna on my way in from break. She sighed and walked out the sliding doors of Publix.

It was the middle of summer in Miami and I had nothing to do but work. I already had a tan - A quite flawless one, might I add - and all my friends were away for the summer or doing something else. My social life is awesome, isn't it?

I walked to my register and tapped Marcus, my stand-in, on the shoulder.

He turned around from the products he was ringing up. He smiled a toothy smile when he saw it was me.

"My turn." I said in a singsong voice. I handed him the Burger King bag and he opened it eagerly, moving aside so that I could finish his work.

"Is everything here?" He asked, looking back up at me from the bag with bright, brown eyes. I nodded and recited everything he had asked for: "A Whopper with extra pickles, no onions, King-sized fries, a Medium Mountain Dew and a Hershey's Sundae Pie."

He nodded in delight as I added up the total amount of money the customer needed to buy all the food she had brought up to the register.

"$128.98, Please, Miss." I said, looking away from the flat computer screen with a smile. She smiled back and swiped her credit card. Her information came up on the screen.

"Thank you Ms…Delgado." Have a nice day." I said cheerfully.

Marcus walked off happily and Michelle, the Bagger assigned to my station, sighed as the Ms. Delgado walked towards one of the two exits.

About three hours later, Michelle had left. The store was going to close in about 20 minutes and I was still on register duty. The ONLY ONE on register duty. I had just finished with an older woman who looked too tan for it to be real when a boy about my age dressed in a crisp blue and white stripped button-down shirt, jeans and pair of sunglasses, came up to the register counter with so much stuff that his cart looked like it was almost overflowing. I looked at him, wondering why on earth he was wearing sunglasses at 9:40 PM at night and then I turned around. There were no available baggers left, all of them being under 16, so if he asked, I would have to help him out AND close up. I scowled and turned back around. He was right in front of me, staring somewhere behind those annoying sunglasses. They were stylish of course but nonetheless, annoying. He had dark brown hair that was really nice-looking and pale skin. He was definitely a cutie under those glasses all right. And there I was, in my Publix uniform, my make-up all gone, my hair a mess with frizz from the humidity of that day and a scowl on my face.

Great first impression, huh?

I smiled amiably and turned my attention to the things he had started to pile on the conveyor belt next to me.

"Are you having a party or something?" I asked, looking up from my work, which was just passing things above the price checker and sliding them down when I heard a beep.

"Uh, not exactly." He said with a British accent.

"You on vacation?" I asked, trying to make conversation. We were practically the only ones in the store, what did you expect me to do? Not talk to the cute British guy who just happened to be in front of me at the time? Not likely.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said vaguely, looking around warily.

"Why do you have sunglasses on at night?" I asked bluntly and impatiently. He stopped looking around and smirked at me.

"What can I say, I'm a trendsetter… Selena Perez." He said, reading my nametag. Then, his smirk turned into a smile. A nice smile. A CUTE smile.

Nice smile, cool humor… I'm beginning to like this guy.

And he had DIMPLES! DIMPLES! I'm a total sucker for dimples, so unintentionally, I blushed. I reached for any of the products he had set down earlier and ended up groping the counter. I looked at the empty space and bounced back by putting the divider on the little stand for it and then turned my attention to the computer screen and added everything together. I had to bite my tongue to keep my jaw from hanging. I cleared my throat and turned to him.

"Uh, $268.22. Cash or Credit?"

"Credit." He said simply, reaching into the pocket of his jeans to get his wallet.

"Then swipe the card if you please." I said, smirking. He pulled out his wallet and then a Visa Card. He swiped it through.

His information came up on the screen and I punched in the amount into the computer.

I looked back at him and he backed away a bit.

Okay… weird.

I just shrugged and pressed the print button. The receipt came out and I looked back at his name as I handed him the receipt.

"Here you go. Sign here Mr. Daniel…Radcliffe…I-I've heard that name before…" I said, looking at him inquisitively. He took the receipt and signed it as he took off his glasses. He put them in his pocket and looked at me.

I blinked. He had blue eyes. Really nice, blue eyes. And I recognized him.

"Probably from the news or from a series of movies called "Harry Potter." He said, a hint of a smile on his face. Then, it clicked.

"OH! Right! My sister and brother are like, in love with those movies. They're pretty cool. I saw the fourth one. Nice bath scene, by the way." I said with a wink. I took the receipt from him as he blushed. I smirked inwardly as I put the receipt in the register and shut it down.

"The store is closing in a bit." I said," I'll help you get those bagged and if you want, I'll help you take them to your car. Just let me punch out."

I moved to start bagging the groceries.

"Oh, let me help you." He offered, moving into the position next to me.

Being that close to a celebrity, I didn't feel in awe. I felt like I was standing next to a regular person.

I handed him some stuff to put in the bags and within seven minutes, we were done. He didn't even drop the milk more than once. I was impressed.

_**How do u like it? Lol I bet u were surprised when she wasn't like OMG ITS U! and glomped him. Lol then again, since it was me writin, u probably would have expected her not to do that.**_

_**R & R por favor **_

_**BuNNy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLA! I hope u have all had a wonderful week! I got a cute guys phone number! **_

_**But anywhooooo, As I told u all, this a story ive been writing in skool when im bored and any other time I get a chance to.**_

_**Well there aren't actually any chapters to this story, I was just bored with typing last time, lol. this one will b longer than the first one, don't worry**_

_**Uhhhh… I dunno wat else to say…. Lol jk.**_

_**READ**_

**I MET HIM AT PUBLIX**

We put the bags in the cart and Daniel put his sunglasses back on, even though I vehemently told him not to, no one would recognize him unless they were up close.

I punched out and took off my smock as we exited Publix. He was pushing the cart, the English gentleman that he was. I carried my smock in the crook of my arm.

"So…Are you here with your girlfriend?" I asked.

What? A girl has to try. I mean, the guy is pretty cute.

He chuckled a bit, "No, just Emma and Rupert. I mean, we spend a lot of time together anyways and we all felt it was time for a vacation and we thought, 'well, let's go together and lets go to Miami and get some tans!' But, no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Ah, I see. And does anyone know that you guys are-"

"SELENA!" A voice called from across the parking lot," WAIT!"

I turned to see my friend, Emily **_(AN: ITS HER AGAIN! Lol)_** running towards me from an un-parked red minivan. She was waving her arms frantically and running at the same time. Daniel turned around quickly. I glanced back at him and within that two-second period, Emily had reached me and threw her arms around my neck in a bear hug.

I yelped in surprise as Emily glomped me. She let me go and started laughing.

"You're working late," She stated, eyeing Daniel behind me. I rolled my hazel eyes in response and sighed, "Yeah, last customer."

"Oh…Sure." She drawled, winking at me suggestively. I blushed furiously and hit her on the arm. I heard light laughing from behind me and blushed even more. She peeked over my shoulder at him again and then grabbed my arm.

"I need to borrow her for a moment!" Emily said, directing her comment at Daniel and dragging me away.

"Don't take too long." He called after us, laughing a bit.

After she had dragged me halfway across the parking lot, she stopped and giggled giddily.

"Who IS that guy! He's totally definitely cute! And British! You two look so cute together!" She said, saying the sentences in Rapid-Fire-Emily-Mode.

"Uh…" I said, still processing the sentences.

"You totally definitely HAVE to get his number!" She squealed.

"EMILY! We have to GO!" Emily's little sister, Cassie, called from the car.

"Oh, I have to go! Bye!" She said to me then she looked over my shoulder and waved at Daniel, "Bye!" I looked back at him and he waved back lightly.

She started running back to her car, but when she was half way there, she turned back to me and hollered, "I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!" and started running back to her car. I turned around, smacked my forehead with a sigh, and walked back to Daniel.

"I wonder what that could have been about." He said, sounding amused.

I scowled and took hold of the cart handles and started pushing.

"Uh, we're already at my car." He said from behind me. I stopped pushing and blushed bright pink. I looked around. His car was, how I say this… conveniently parked next to mine. Coincidence or what? Conspiracy? Then again, ours were the only cars in that part of the parking lot.

"Uh… Right, okay! Let's get these in the car."

I picked up a bag as he opened the trunk and when I turned around, he took the bag from me and put it in. He smiled and grabbed the next bag.

I retrieved a different bag and put it in after him.

"So…um, where are you guys staying?"

"You won't tell anyone?" He asked, looking up from the trunk.

"I swear. You seem kind of fanaphobic."

"Its just that I don't want the whole world to know where I'm vacationing." He said, putting his hands on the cart handles.

"Oh… enough said then." I said, picking up yet another bag and placing it into the half-full trunk.

"I think you need a bigger trunk. Its half-full."

"I'd like to think of it as half-empty." He said, looking up at me through his glasses.

"Take those off. There's no one around." I said, grabbing another bag and putting it in.

"Do you talk to everyone like this?" He asked, taking off his glasses and sounding amused. I turned to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. At least to my friends, I do."

"Good to know." He said unfathomably. He turned back to the cart and got another bag.

"Wait-What? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, puzzled. As I said this, I put the last bag that would fit, in the trunk.

"Nothing... Except that after just meeting me, you already think of me as a friend." He said, smiling at me. I blushed a little, the dimples coming back to haunt me and turned away, still a little confused.

"I-uh-What?" I asked oddly.

"Never mind." He chuckled, taking the bag I had just acquired from the cart.

"You know," I said, turning to him, "Picking up bags used to be my job." I put my hands on my hips expectantly.

"Well then, you won't mind carrying this particularly heavy one then." He said, handling it to me.

I tittered towards the car, grunting along the short way and somehow found the strength to lift the bag onto the seat. Then, I turned my attention to Daniel once again and bowed theatrically. He laughed, but clapped for my personal triumph anyway.

"Wonderful! I admire your spirit. Why, that last grunt was so beautifully uttered, I almost cried." He chuckled as he reviewed my performance. Then he put in the second-to-last bag.

"Thank you for critiquing my performance, kind sir." I said, grabbing the last bag and putting it in and closing the back door.

"The pleasure was all mine, milady." He said from behind me.

I smiled and turned around. He was right behind me. He pulled me into an embrace and said, "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow evening?"

I nodded and he bent down to kiss my cheek…

My hand slipped on the side of the car and I tittered a bit to the right. I turned around, blushing from embarrassment and the little daydream I had just had. **_(AN: lol sorry but not yet, lol im so evil, aren't i?)_**

He was leaning on my car with his hands in his pockets and a street lamp lighting the area behind him. He was smirking at me.

I guess he saw that.

I smirked back at him, trying to hide my so obviously clumsy demeanor.

"What is it that you are smirking at?

"What are you doing for the next week?" He asked bluntly. I blinked, the smirk gone and replaced with a confused look.

"Working, why?" I asked, leaning against my car next to him.

"No reason." He answered unfathomably.

"Then why did you ask?" I said, looking up at him.

"Well…" He started uncertainly, "I- I mean we are going to be here all week and…"

"And?" I drawled, gesturing for him to continue.

"And I was wondering if maybe you might find the time to show us around a bit?"

I stared at him.

"You want me to be your TOUR GUIDE?" I asked, looking astonished, at the ground.

"Well…Kind of." He answered, looking at me.

At seeing how I looked, he stopped leaning on the car immediately and stood in front of me with his hands out in front of him in a defense gesture.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said.

"It's not that I don't, it's just that, I've never really been a tour guide."

"Well, you have lived here all your life, haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling unsure. I kept looking at the gravel floor of the parking lot.

"Will you do it? I'd rather ask you than some random person at an agency who might be psychotic."

I looked back up at him with a smile and said, "You prefer me over a crazy person? How touching."

"Will you do it?" He asked again, his blue eyes searching my hazel ones.

"Uh… Sure. Why not." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Great!" He exclaimed, his face brightening. It was then that I realized how close he had gotten to me and I felt my face get hot.

Suddenly, my left leg began vibrating. I shrieked in shock and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I flipped it open and put it to my ear. I held up my finger in the "give me a minute please" signal.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you?" My mother's authoritative voice asked me, "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."

I gasped and grabbed Daniel's hand to look at his watch.

_10:21_

I dropped his hand.

"Shit," I said under my breath, "O-okay, Mom; I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye, Mom."

"Bye." She hung us and I closed my phone, putting it in my pocket.

"I have to go," I said, looking at Daniel apologetically, "My parents have this weird obsession with me being home on ti-"

"I understand," He said nodding," Uh… Selena, I'll need some way to contact you…"

"For wha- OH! Right, excuse me; I'm a little slow right now." I said with a smile, "Now, give me your hand." I said, fishing a pen out of my smock.

He held his hand out and I took it, writing my name and cell number on his hand.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said, grinning at him.

"R-right…" He said, looking at his hand.

I unlocked my car and got in, closing the door and putting my smock in the passenger seat. I put on my seat belt and stuck the keys in the ignition and turned them to the right, starting the car.

The radio instantly started blasting the current song that was playing on Y100, which was a remix of PCD's "Buttons". I turned down the music to stop the vibrating of my car and to save my ears. It was only after this, that I heard a light knocking on my window. I looked up from the radio to find that Daniel was leaning next to my car. I pressed the "down" window button and it slid down.

"Yeah?" I asked, putting my arm on the door and leaning out to him.

"I need to know when to call you tomorrow." He said, leaning down closer to my level.

Before I could answer he asked," What was that noise I heard?"

"Oh, the radio." I answered curtly.

"What were you listening to?" He asked, reached into the car to turn up the music, positioning his face about 2 inches from mine. I looked heavenward as he did this.

God must have a really messed up sense of humor for torturing me like this. I looked at my car's radio as he turned the music up.

"_You've been saying all the right things all night long. But, I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off. Baby, can't you see? How these clothes are fitting on me? And the heat coming from this beat? I'm about to blow. I don't think you know. I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby. But you keep fronting now. Saying what you going to do to me. But I ain't seen nothing_-"

I turned down the music with a small smile.

Ah, enticing and sexual music. Is there no other way to man a man nervous? Especially when he is so obviously attracted to you? I think not. Unless you're grinding on him during the song. And for all you gutter head's out there, I mean like dance grinding.

I looked back at him and noticed that he was in fact a little uncomfortable.

"Does that answer your question?" I said, putting my hand on the steering wheel, " Oh and call me at about nineish, I need my beauty sleep." I finished with a wink.

He smiled and nodded, the awkwardness gone as he moved away from my car. He got into his own and turned it on.

"Is that a rental?" I asked, looking his car over. It was okay, A 1999, red Honda Civic. He wasn't splurging on anything but food apparently.

"Yeah, it is. I didn't want to bring my own." He answered, smiling at me from his open driver's seat door.

"I'm sure, " I said, smiling back. Thank God I was sitting or the damn dimples would have made me lose my balance. How can someone have that cute a dimple! I mean there was Steven in Pre-K but that's a complete and total different story! It was Pre-K! We all had dimples then!

"Well, bye." I said, coming to my senses and putting the car in "drive". I pulled out the parking space and waved goodbye to him. He waved back, still smiling. I closed my window and pulled out of the Publix parking lot and onto Old Cutler Road.

_**Je suis fini! At least with this chapter! WOOT WOOT! I really hope u guys like this story. All of my skool friends were like, "OMG FINISH IT SO I CAN FINISH READING IT!" I like hide it from them now or else they try to read it to see if there's anything new lol. This chapter is longer and it will continue that way, I hope. Well, I should get to bed, my mom will kill me.**_

**_ any of u who have read Healing the Rude will know who she is, other wise, go find out lol_**

_**BuNNy**_

_**R AND R MES AMIS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yes. I know It's been long. Very, very, VERY long. And you all probably hate me now._**

_**I don't really blame you either. I haven't updated in more then half a year.**_

**_But I'm updating now:-)_**

**I MET HIM AT PUBLIX**

As I pulled out on Old Cutler, I looked back at Daniel's rental. He was still parked. I squinted, trying to see what he was doing in his car. But all I could see were the shadows. I sighed and looked back at the road just in time to stop my car at the stop light, sighing and leaning my head back against the head-rest.

The light became green just a few seconds after the song changed to "My Love" by Justin Timberlake.

I pressed down lightly on the accelerator and passed through the intersection. I passed by Frank's Pizza and the newly constructed strip mall in a daze, listening to the radio and thinking.

Something I like to call auto driving.

What had I just agreed to? Being a tour guide to some of the most famous teenage stars to date? Not to be conceited but I seriously thought he was going to ask me out. But instead he asked me to be his… tour guide. Yay me.

I turned onto the dark road that led to me development and shut the radio off.

British boys are weird. Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm inexperienced with them.

As I pulled up to my development, Seagrape and pushed the little button to open the gate that was on my visor, I began to realize that, like always, I was letting my feeling get ahead of me. I've always fallen into 'like' easily and not too far after stood love. Of course, everyone has a summer fling at least one in their life but, not with a movie star. At least not with a movie star. At least no one I knew did.

I turned into my development and turned right, seeing my house immediately. Seeing as it was the first house on the right side of the street, I could already see my back porch. The light was on and two people were outside. One was on the hammock and the other sat on a chair, smoking a cigarette. I grimaced in disgust. I hate it when my pother smokes. Mostly because it's bad for her health but also because she thinks that if she consumes enough cinnamon flavored Mentos her breath won't smell.

Ha, good luck with THAT theory. All it does is make her smell like cinnamon Mentos and me feel like barfing. That smell is STRONG…

Anyways, I rounded the curve, blinking my lights so that the people on my porch, namely my parents, would know it was me.

I pulled into my driveway and pressed yet another button. The garage door of my two-story house opened as I grabbed things and turned off my car.

I opened my car door as my dog walked out, wagging her tail so hard that it moved the rest of her lower body along with it.

"Get back in the house Nena!" I called as I took my keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

I closed the door and locked it before walking into the garage and closing it. I then walked into the house as one of the sliding glass doors in the former play room -which is now just a large sitting room adjacent to my father's office- closed. I bent to pet my dog as someone approached me and I looked up.

"What took you?" My mother asked, her cinnamon Mentos breath killing my nose.

"Last customer." I said gruffly, standing up straight and walking towards the stairs.

"Why did it take so long?" My father asked fromt behind my mother.

"He bought like $300 worth of food." I said briefly again, walking up to where our front door is.

"He?" my father spoke again. I could hear his eyebrow raising in concern.

"Yes dad, a boy." I drawled, giving him a smirk over my shoulder.

I stopped dead on the steps when I heard my mother's next words.

"Was he cute?" I turned and my mother was wiggling her thin eyebrows like a Groucho Marx wannabe.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, horrified that she was asking about my personal life. She laughed and I marched up the remaining stairs and turned right into the small hallway that led to mine and my siblings' rooms. Just then, my little brother Alfred slid out on the tile from my room. I stopped and stared at the blonde little demon, my mouth agap.

He stared back at me for a moment before scrambling back into my room, screaming at the top of his lungs ;"SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!"

My door slammed shut and I heared my little brother and sister screaming as they scurried about in my room.

I growled menacingly and burst into my room to find them picking up things from my underwear to the contents of my old book bag and putting them away. An item in my little sister's hand caught my eye and I grabbed it from her and closed it.

I glared venomously at my siblings and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Get OUT of my ROOM!" I hissed at them. They whimpered and ran past me out of my room and down the small hallway and down the stairs.

"MOM!!!" They screamed as I slammed my door shut, drowning them out.

I sighed and put down my slam book before I bean cleaning up after the Terrible-Twosome.

I took my phone from my pocket and threw it on my bed with my smock and finished putting things away. After that, I grabbed my towel from behind my door and left my room. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I locked it behind me, just in case Nikky and Alfred were planning on anything.

_**I know It's short and I'm sorry about that but it's only short because it's like 2 AM and I'm freakin tired so, I hope you like it! And I'll be updating my other stories probably later on today.**_

_**BuNNy**_

**_PS: I was going to update earlier but it wouldn't let me upload!! I did upload it onto DeviantArt and there's a banner I made for it when I was bored on there check it and tell me what you think._**

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 4 3 7 6 0 3 2 5 /


End file.
